bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Challenges
Limited Item Selection during Doctor's Revenge? Didn't want to edit in case this was a massive coincidence but it appears that there are only a certain selection of items which can be collected during the Challenge Doctor's Revenge. I've played through it 20 or so times and in every run through the boss rooms have given me the Magic 8 Ball, Jesus Juice, MEAT!, Mom's Coin Purse, Squeezy or general health upgrade items. Might just be a very odd coincidence so I'm just wondering if anyone else has noticed this in their game? 00:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Jumbled Achievements I imagine this is being discussed elsewhere as well, but for the sake of ease of access... The patches and updates don't appear to have completely resolved the issues with the Challenge Achievements: After completing Challenge 3 (Large Marge) it came up with the in-game screen of "Burnt Penny Unlocked" but the achievement it has unlocked is The Candle for completing Challenge 1. Sheol trapdoor Does anyone know the consequences of skipping the gold chest and going to Sheol? : -Yes. You do not get the achievement. You have to beat the boss for each Challenge or it does not count. I just tried skipping past mom's heart on The Doctor's Revenge and died in sheol, I did not get the achievement for getting past mom's heart. Above is not quite correct. If you skip the Womb 2 boss (when that's the challenge objective) and go through a trapdoor to Sheol, you can still complete the challenge by defeating Satan. --Cdr (talk) 18:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Unlocking Characters Recently I had lost all my Binding of Isaac data due to uninstalling the game which robbed me of my characters as well. Completing a challenge (or simply playing through them) and completing the requisites for any of the other characters (i.e. Collecting 55 pennies to unlock Cain) ''will ''unlock the corresponding character but ''will not ''notify you of this as it would if you had done it in a normal playthrough. I haven't confirmed this on unlocking items yet. Also, the challenges unlock as you unlock the corresponding boss (first two challenges are unlocked from the start, all of the other challenges up to The Purist unlock when you defeat Mom once). It didn't mention this in the main article so I thought to bring this to everyone's attention if it was still an unknown. 16:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah it not notifying you is a known bug. The Light6 16:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Brimstone in Purist I got Brimstone in the devil room on Cellar 2 while playing Purist. It wouldn't shoot. I had Squeezy too. Has anyone else experienced inability to use satanic/devil room stuff in Purist? This could also either be a fluke or a more general glitch. - 24.127.124.16 :As of the version 1.2 update Brimstone is broken and won't work regardless of your circumstances. The Light6 01:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, it still doesn't work at all :YGiro 16:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) i did MEAT4EVA challenge i completed it and didnt get the item or the achievment ? i tried completeing THE DARK OF NIGHT . and it still didnt give me the achievement or the candle ? whats up with that No Achievement or item , Please Help ??? I completed MEAT4EVA and didnt get the achiev or the item . and completed THE DARK OF NIGHT and still didnt get the achiev or item , please help . (p.s sorry for posting twice i forgot to put a subject Guppy's Tail XL I just defeated War, the first boss in a Necropolis XL floor I got while doing the challenge 9 Deaths. I unlocked the Guppy's Tail secret right after killing War instead of Mom. Has anyone else experienced this? Shouldn't it be unlocked only after I fight Mom? KindSoul 23:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I had a similar experience with the boss (Gish) before Mom in Large Marge. It's probably a bug. --Orez (talk) 17:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know any good purist strategys I keep dying on the issac fight plz help! The reward for "Meat 4 Evar" Links to SMB super Fan, but the page was moved to SMB Super Fan! and the link on this page needs to be updated, but is protected.TheXald (talk) 01:44, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for pointing out. Fixed Doomspeaker Talk 10:53, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Angel Room Leading to Sheol in Doctor's Revenge Challenge I was playing "The Doctor's Revenge" challenge, and when I beat Mom's Heart, I saw an angel room. Inside was a trapdoor leading to Sheol. Is this a rare occurence, or just a glitch? 19:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The Angel Room after Mom's Heart always leads to Sheol regardless on whether you're doing a challenge or not. It's most likely cause its coding is similar to the Devil Room's. Prinnies R C00L (talk) 21:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Small correction for this page. It -is- possible to finish 'Isaac was Good Today' before unlocking Sheol; you just need to use an I Need to Go Deeper or find a way into a Devil Room in Womb/Utero 2 (Joker Card from a Fortune Telling Machine in my run). I would just correct this, but the page is locked and I don't remember what my wikia account used to be, anyways... ~Bcadren 08:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Small edit suggestion 11:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC)partisan Currently Isaac will start without the Dice in every challenge, but it's noted only for two challenges. It would be good to add a general note about this. New Rebirth Challenges not on Wiki Some challenges missing for rebirth and I can't edit the page. Could someone please add? 4 Darkness Falls Play as Eye with orbitting knife and razor blade that damages you 7 Suicide King Reflection + Ipeaca + another item 8 Cat Got your tongue Play as Guppy with hairball, tail and head 9 Demoman Matchstick, Dr FEtus and Plunger thing that detonates bombs with spacebar TheJZoid (talk) 23:12, November 8, 2014 (UTC) There are more...the ones added in Afterbirth: Challenge 21: XXXXXXXXL The floors are extremely larger than normal, but they don't count as XL floors. Only one Treasure Room and Boss Room per floor. Challenge 22: SPEED! The game will run more faster, causing that the enemies run much more faster than normal, the music will advance faster too and you have a time limit to complete the challenge. If you don't make the challenge in the time limit, you will start to recieve damage over time. Also, the items recieved from the Boss Room will have a question mark, so you cannot know which item it is unless you pick it up. Treasure Rooms are present. Your goal is to defeat Mom's Heart. Challenge 23: Blue Bomber You start with the character ???, blindfolded (cannot shoot tears), Kamikaze!, Brother Bobby, Boom!, and a item that prevents you from getting damaged from explosions. Your goal is to defeat Satan. Challenge 24: Pay to Play Every door will require a coin to open, just when like the item Pay to Play is active. You will start with 50 coins, Money Equals Power , Sack of Pennies. Your goal is to defeat Satan. Challenge 26: I rule! You start with Mom's Knife , Trinity Shield , The Ladder , the two parts of the key required to access Mega Satan, and The Boomerang as an activable item. Your goal is to defeat Mega Satan. Challenge 27: Brains! You start with the character ??? , blindfolded (cannot shoot tears) and three Bob's Brains, Thunder Thights. Challenge 30: The Guardian You start blindfolded (cannot shoot tears), with Holy Grail , a lance-like item that you can move with the attack button, a little heart and a Mulligan familiar. Your goal is to protect the Mulligan that follows you and your heart, that they recieve damage instead of Isaac. Also the enemies will target this little familiar. Your goal is to defeat Mom's Heart. 22:44, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Cat got your tongue -- ends at Mom, not Mom's Heart The Cat Got Your Tongue challenge run in Binding of Isaac seems to end at Mom's foot, not Mom's heart (?) See LethalFrag's 11/10 run at the 05:11:00 mark. Please correct. Iokevins (talk) 17:56, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Dark Was The Night I'm playing "Dark Was The Night" for the first time, and didn't see any info about whether picking up the Treasure Map is worthwhile. Turns out, it's not. I want to add that to the Challenges page, but I'm not sure how. Challenge #10, Cursed!, only requires you to kill Mom, not Mom's Heart. 21:41, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Oreadia